Il était une fois la Vérité
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: OS - Une reprise d'un film Canadien, Revoir Julie - Regina est à nouveau seule après que Robin soit parti à New York. Emma vient de mettre fin à sa relation avec Hook, tout est alors possible... SWANQUEEN


Henry était assis sur l'îlot central ; normalement, Regina aurait prestement demandé au jeune garçon de s'asseoir décemment, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Du haut de ses 13 ans, son fils venait de lui demander si elle avait des sentiments pour sa mère biologique. Elle était là, s'agitant autour du four où cuisait des cookies, elle se pencha en soupirant pour la cinquième fois afin de regarder lesdits cookies, alors qu'elle n'avait que faire de leur cuisson. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Son fils, leur fils, venait de la mettre à nue en quelques mots.

«- _Quelle drôle d'idée as-tu là_ » marmonna-t-elle.

«- _Man... Pourquoi..._

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ? Écoute, ça n'aurait jamais été possible, ta mère... Est avec un homme, je te le rappelle._ » Dit-elle en agitant les mains nerveusement en l'air.

«- _Elle est plus avec Hook..._

 _\- Et bien... Et bien grand bien m'en fasse_ » répondit-elle en se tordant les mains.

«- _Tu es juste ridicule Man... Je sais bien que c'est pas facile à ton âge de découvrir sa sexualité..._

 _\- Henry, n'inverse pas les rôles._ » Rétorqua-t-elle, tandis que le gamin souriait bêtement, riant presque de sa blague.

«- _Et bien écoute, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu, tes piques sur Hook franchement..._

 _\- Oui et bien ta mère n'a jamais rien compris, elle croit que je suis jalouse de son grand bonheur avec ce type._

 _\- Ma mère est une idiote souviens-toi._

 _\- Un point pour toi._ » Sourit Regina, un sourire un peu triste et forcé, mais elle en avait assez de se sentir pitoyable dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de sa vie sentimentale. « _Écoute, si ta mère arrive dans les cinq minutes en tapant à ma porte et me disant « salut je suis ta fin heureuse » je te promets que je ferais mon possible, et je dis bien mon possible, pour ne pas éclater de rire._ »

Quelqu'un frappa justement à la porte de sa maison. Regina n'avait alors jamais ressenti une peur pareille. Elle fixa son fils d'un air interrogateur, qui haussa les épaules. Qui était derrière cette porte ? Robin ? Non, depuis son retour de New York ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés, elle avait croisé son regard désolé de chien battu, Marianne tenant son ventre rebondi annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant à naître. Cette fois Regina s'était sentie trahie, Robin n'avait pas su tenir la longueur, n'avait pas cru qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Emma se pavanant avec Hook, Robin main dans la main avec Marianne, la quête qui ne menait nulle part, l'auteur invisible... Regina avait pris une décision secrète, elle allait partir. Storybrooke n'était pas le monde, il était plus vaste. Retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée n'était pas une possibilité qui la tentait, son fils Henry était la seule raison au fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore bouclé ses bagages. Les coups se firent plus nombreux, pour la première fois de sa vie Regina se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Henry souriait et lui dit alors.

«- _Allez Man, courage !_ »

Quand Regina ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour découvrir le visage d'Emma. Elle fit alors son plus beau sourire, ultime défi à la blonde arrogante qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas grand chose d'arrogant à ce moment précis ; elle était juste nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse. Emma ouvrit la bouche, fit un pas en avant puis un en arrière. Regina découvrait la blonde devant sa porte faisant une étrange valse d'hésitation. Elle balbutia alors un pathétique.

«- _Hey._

 _\- Hey..._ » Répondit la brune, totalement dépourvue.

Henry s'infiltra derrière ses mères en souriant.

«- _Soyez sages ! Enfin pas trop quand même.._. »

 **.~.~.~.**

Quelques heures avant, avant qu'Emma n'arrive devant la porte de Regina, il y avait eu cette conversation surréaliste avec Snow. Emma, repliée sur elle-même depuis ses découvertes sur Killian, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, plus encore depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Snow ne l'avait pas pressée de questions sur la rupture avec Killian, sachant que sa grande fille n'avait pas besoin d'une mère sur son dos à ce moment précis. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait laisser la blonde mutique et amorphe, repliée sur elle-même sur son lit, comme une adolescente en quête d'une réponse muette à des questionnements qui la dépassaient.

«- _Emma_... » Dit Snow en prenant le bras de sa fille, « _tu sais, je me rappelle quand toi et moi nous étions des... Amies ?_

 _\- Man... Je-_

 _\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Tu me disais tes secrets, tes misères, on partageait beaucoup plus que maintenant. Parfois je suis nostalgique, je ne serais jamais une amie ni totalement une mère, néanmoins Emma, je veux que tu saches que je suis là, ton père aussi..._

 _\- C'est gentil._

 _\- Emma, il faut que tu me dises, que s'est-il passé avec Hook ?_ »

La blonde soupira lourdement.

«- _Il m'a menti._

 _\- Oh, ça arrive souvent dans un couple ma chérie et je-_

 _\- Non, pas une fois maman, plein de fois et des choses importantes pour moi et... C'était une illusion, il changera jamais._

 _\- Il est vrai que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un qui a presque 300 ans de changer du jour au lendemain... Même si, tu me diras, Regina a fait beaucoup d'efforts._

 _\- Ouais... Je sais pas... Je m'attendais à..._

 _\- À ce qu'il fasse la même chose ?_

 _\- Ouais un truc comme ça._

 _\- Ma fille..._ » Fit Snow en pressant à nouveau le bras de la blonde et prenant sa main. « _Hook n'est pas Regina et inversement._

 _\- J'avais cru remarquer.._. » Soupira à nouveau Emma.

«- _Qu'est-ce que tu recherches comme qualités chez quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Des qualités ?_ » S'enquit Emma en se relevant.

«- _Et bien oui, tu crois que je suis juste tombée amoureuse de ton père parce que le destin m'a dit que c'était lui ? Si j'étais tombée sur son frère, destin ou pas crois-moi que jamais, jamais je ne l'aurais épousé !_ » S'exclama Snow en roulant des yeux, comme si l'idée d'épouser le frère de son mari était une horreur sans nom.

«- _Je, ouais... Ben des qualités, je veux quelqu'un qui ait de l'expérience dans la vie, qui soit... Gentil, qui soit sécurisant pour moi et Henry, qui tienne à moi, qui pense à mon bonheur, quelqu'un qui devine parfois les choses, que je n'ai pas à les expliquer cent fois, quelqu'un qui ne mente pas, jamais... Quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas besoin de..._

 _\- Continue_ » fit Snow toujours souriante et tapotant le bras d'Emma.

«- _Quelqu'un qui me laisse pas devenir quelqu'un de mauvais... Tu sais... Qui fuit, qui n'assume pas..._

 _\- Continue._ » L'encouragea une nouvelle fois Snow, sans sourire. Elle pencha la tête, sa propre respiration se faisait difficile.

«- _Man..._

 _\- Je sais._.. » Acquiesça la brunette en tapotant plus nerveusement le bras de sa fille.

«- _Snow ?_

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_

 _\- Tes sentiments._

 _\- M...Mes sentiments ?_

 _\- Pour Regina._ » Explicita Snow en se tournant vers sa fille, pendant que cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira.

«- Co...Comment ? »

Snow rit légèrement avant de répondre.

« _\- Et bien j'ai fait quelque chose tu vas trouver bête. J'ai regardé à nouveau cette vidéo de toi jeune, je voulais voir mon enfant, cet enfant que je n'ai pas vu grandir. J'ai surtout vu cette vidéo avec cette fille brune avec qui tu souris béatement, elle te rendait heureuse, j'étais presque jalouse... C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?_ » Dit la brune en souriant, « _puis j'ai réalisé à quel point elle ressemblait à Regina plus jeune. J'ai dû regardé cinq ou six fois... Et puis j'ai compris._

 _\- Tu as... Deviné._ » Fit Emma en s'allongeant et fixant sa mère qui s'était levée.

« _\- Oui. Ce n'était pas une amie, n'est-ce pas Emma ?_

 _\- N...Non, je l'ai cru mais... Depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire... Je sais, elle est morte maman..._

 _\- J'en suis désolée Emma._

 _\- Je sais que... C'était quelqu'un d'important._ »

La blonde était subtilement pudique dans ses mots, dans ses sentiments, les mots « amour véritable » sonnaient comme quelque chose de si peu subtil qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler en ces termes, c'était trop fort. Neal, puis elle, tous morts, disparus, même cet idiot d'homme singe, tous... Elle n'avait pas su les sauver.

«- _Emma, tu ne dois pas avoir peur._ »

La blonde se leva alors du lit.

«- _Ne pas avoir peur, sérieusement ?_ » Ricana-t-elle.

«- _Emma, je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup, mais-_

 _\- Non non tu ne comprends pas, Regina est dingue de ce type marié._

 _\- Robin._ » Fit Snow

«- _Ouais si tu veux... Elle en a rien à faire de mes sentiments, j'arrive à peine à être une amie à la hauteur pour elle._

 _\- Emma... Tu ne peux pas être son amie._

 _\- Merci pour tes encouragements._ » Dit la blonde en se reposant à nouveau sur son lit, assise et abattue.

«- _Ce que je veux dire Emma, c'est que c'est pas ça qui vous anime et ça ne sera jamais assez entre vous._

 _\- Man... Snow, tu dis ça comme si tu savais quelque chose que moi j'ignore._

 _\- Oui je sais une chose._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Elle te regarde comme elle regardait Daniel, elle en oublie même son Robin... Tu rentres dans une pièce, tu mets sa vie en morceaux, elle te pardonne, elle fait de même et tu fais de même, et c'est à nouveau reparti pour un tour._

 _\- Mais je lui ai promis de trouver sa fin heureuse, je l'ai promis à Henry... Je ne peux pas trahir notre amitié pour des raisons égoïstes et si je l'aime, et bien si je l'aime... Je ferais avec ses choix, et si c'est un pauvre mec marié et bien je ferais avec aussi..._

 _\- Comme elle avec ton pirate, cet éternel naufrage ?_

- _Tu ne comprends pas !_

 _\- Oh que si, et l'amour c'est égoïste Emma, on ne se soucie pas comme toi tu le fais de quelqu'un juste parce que tu penses que c'est ton destin de Sauveuse, tu ne SUPPORTES pas de la voir malheureuse et curieusement je pense qu'inversement aussi elle ne le supporte pas... Mais bon dieu vas-tu ouvrir les yeux !_

 _\- Elle ne m'aime pas, elle aime ce Robin... Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça_. » Répondit presque agressivement Emma.

«- _Mais il n'y a rien à faire contre ça, tu n'as strictement rien à faire si ce n'est être là ! Et lui dire tes sentiments. Elle te choisira, pas parce qu'elle n'a pas son Robin mais parce que tu es sa meilleure chance d'être heureuse, parce que tu as toujours été là pour elle et elle le sait aussi !_ »

Emma soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

«- _Elle partage beaucoup avec toi, votre relation est..._

 _\- Unique et spéciale._ » Compléta la blonde.

«- _Oui, et bien plus encore... J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée._

 _\- Ça te choque pas ?_

 _\- Écoute, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et Regina aussi, et Henry... Que ce soit une femme, un nain ou un pirate, si c'est ainsi que sont les choses et bien, nous ferons avec, ce n'est pas toujours un choix, c'est souvent... Une terrible évidence qu'est l'amour véritable... C'est un amour parfois léger, et parfois lourd comme le plomb._

 _\- J'ai peur._

 _\- Je sais._ » Acquiesça Snow s'allongeant à coté de sa fille. « _Mais je crois qu'elle a encore plus peur que toi, et si tu ne tentes pas et bien tu ne sauras jamais, et votre amitié ne voudra rien dire du tout si vous n'avez pas percé l'abcès une bonne fois._

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Et je pense qu'Henry sait déjà lui aussi._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, il a œuvré à te faire rompre avec Hook, et à mon avis il a son idée sur la question._

 _\- Sale gosse._

 _\- Sale gosse toi-même !_ » Répliqua Snow en souriant. « _Bon tu attends quoi ? Qu'elle fête ses 64 ans ?_

 _\- Man !_ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma se trouvait donc devant la porte de Regina, ses mains étaient moites, sa bouche sèche, horriblement sèche, elle voulait partir, elle voulait fuir, elle voulait rester, elle voulait la voir. Elle frappa. C'était l'après-midi, Henry était là aussi. Elle voulait lui parler seule à seule, mais la brune serait-elle d'accord ? Peut être que cela allait être Robin qui allait ouvrir la porte, et dans ce cas là elle irait écluser toutes les bouteilles de chez Granny, si jamais Hook en a laissé encore une pleine en ville. Elle irait maudire sa mère et ses idées idiotes et irait enterrer son cœur dans la forêt, et- La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à ses fabulations internes. La brune lui fit un de ses sourires qui lui faisait perdre toute contenance. « _Merde, putain ça va être difficile_ » pensa-t-elle. Regina la laissa rentrer tandis qu'Henry fila, leur disant quelque chose mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se regardèrent, se fixèrent étrangement. Pas un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, Regina pencha un peu la tête.

«- _Ça va Emma ?_ »

Sa façon de dire « Emma » semblait tinter aux oreilles de la blonde de façon différente, y avait-il meilleure mélodie ? Bon dieu, qu'avait-elle pris comme drogue ? Rien, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de planer.

«- _Oui oui ça va..._ » Répondit-elle.

Sa voix semblait enrouée, l'émotion sans doute. Regina lui proposa des cookies, des « _putain de cookies._ » Ils étaient sûrement bons, ils étaient même sûrement délicieux, mais Emma n'en avait que faire. Elle refusa les gâteaux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la brune.

«- _Je pense que soit vous êtes malade, soit mes cookies sont devenus subitement affreux et vous ne m'avez rien dit depuis tout ce temps..._

 _\- Je ne viens pas pour les cookies._ »

Le ton était soudain, net et précis, tranchant même.

«- _Et bien je vous écoute alors..._

 _\- Je... Je, sortons..._ » Répliqua Emma, tout à coup crispée et manquant soudainement d'air.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse. Elle sortit dehors, l'on était en avril et les premiers rayons soleils étaient agréables. Regina la suivit, totalement interrogative sur le comportement des plus étranges de la Sauveuse.

«- _Regina, je-_ »

Elle vit ce pommier, ce foutu pommier dont elle avait dégommé une branche, juste pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, c'était si loin... C'était si loin et si proche à la fois comme souvenir. Elle sourit.

«- _Emma, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?_

 _\- Il se passe que._.. » Dit Emma, elle ne savait plus par quoi commencer. «- _Pourquoi tu m'as menti concernant Ariel et Eric ?_

 _\- Emma..._ » Soupira Regina.

C'était donc ça ce qui perturbait Emma, une simple histoire d'amoureux transis, la sirène et son prince ?

«- _Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, le marché passé avec Ariel lui assure d'avoir les pieds sur terre pour un bon bout de temps.._. » Continua Regina qui grattait le tronc de son pommier, subitement perdue dans ses pensées.

«- _Je ne parle pas de cela... Pourquoi avoir fait passer Hook pour un héro ce jour là ?_

 _\- Parce que vous sembliez si aveugle... Il ne regardait que vous, je le pensais sincère._

 _\- Il l'était._

 _\- Tant mieux alors_ » fit Regina grattant toujours de façon frénétique le tronc du pommier.

«- _Mais pourquoi m'avoir poussé ainsi vers lui ?_

 _\- Pour votre bonheur Emma... Vous avez semble-t-il un goût pour les hommes aventureux._

 _\- Mais vous n'avez jamais pu le sentir, vous ne l'aimez pas._

 _\- Il est vrai que je ne lui trouve pas beaucoup d'attraits._

 _\- Vous le détestez._

 _\- Je n'irais pas jusque là.._. » Répliqua pensivement Regina regardant ailleurs, partout sauf les yeux d'Emma.

«- _Vous mentez._

 _\- Je-_

 _\- Pourquoi vous le détestez ?_

 _\- Je jalousais votre bonheur Emma, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre._ » Expliqua la brune en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

« _\- Tu mens._ » Répondit la Sauveuse, qui esquissa un sourire.

« _\- Emma ! Non je ne mens pas_. »

Emma sourcilla alors.

«- _Alors pire encore, tu TE mens_. »

Regina sentit à son tour la salive lui manquer, elle recula alors se détournant de la blonde.

«- _Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venue chercher Swan, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver les bonnes réponses sous mon pommier._ »

Emma la rattrapa alors par le bras avant de la lâcher soudainement. L'autre femme fronça les sourcils mais avait l'air tout aussi perdue qu'elle pouvait l'être.

«- _Regina... Moi je sais, je.._. »

Elle s'approcha de la brune qui fit un pas en arrière, légèrement apeurée. Emma lui prit alors à nouveau le bras et l'attira vers elle.

«- _Regina_... » Souffla Emma, alors prise d'un feu ardent, presque dans un état second. « _Regina, m'aimes-tu ?_

 _«- Je... Mais... Je quoi ? Mais lâchez-moi !_ » Répondit la brune qui esquiva presque un baiser d'Emma tant celle-ci s'était penchée vers elle.

«- _Regina_... » Soupira la blonde.

Regina rentra prestement dans sa cuisine après s'être dégagée, fermant la porte derrière elle.

«- _Regina_... » Soupira à nouveau Emma.

La blonde courut faire le tour de la maison et pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle souffla, c'était visiblement un échec total, elle avait fait peur à Regina et elle s'en voulait déjà de ses façons de faire. Elle prit alors sa veste, prête à retourner à sa voiture et oublier au plus vite cette erreur. Elle aurait aimé dire un mot d'excuse à Regina, mais visiblement celle-ci avait disparu quelque part dans sa maison et Emma ne se sentait pas l'âme de la harceler. Une fois dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses clefs, pourtant elle était bien certaine de les avoir mises dans sa poche. Elle soupira, mais à quoi donc jouait Regina ? Elle rentra à nouveau dans la maison, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit dehors et trouva la brune au pied du pommier où s'était assise dans l'herbe, pensive.

«- _Regina... Je suis désolée._ »

Emma l'était vraiment, mais il fallait qu'elle parte, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de pleurer devant la brune ni devant qui que ce soit.

« _\- C'est moi qui suis désolée._

 _\- Il n'y a pas à être désolée. Rends-moi juste mes clefs s'il-te-plaît._

 _\- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?_ » Répondit Regina sur un ton boudeur.

«- _Pardon ?_

 _\- Il ne me plaît pas._

 _\- Bien ok... Euh écoutes Regina, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que je parte, il faut que je parte ailleurs pour quelque part, alors rends-moi mes clefs._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ? Mais enfin, te rends-tu compte ? Je veux dire, voilà, mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, mais je devais te le dire Regina._

 _\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?_

 _\- Me taire ? Je, non... Enfin on ne peut pas taire ce genre de choses enfin... Pourquoi me taire ?_

 _\- Parce que ça aurait été mieux._

 _\- Quoi qui aurait été mieux ?_

 _\- Mieux pour nous deux, que nous ayons des vies simples Emma, que tu fasses enfin ta vie et moi la mienne... Tu aurais eu la délicatesse d'un Cyrano et tu aurais gardé tes sentiments pour toi._

 _\- Cyrano est un... Sale con que je ne connais pas, qui avait peur sans doute. Maintenant, rends-moi mes clefs._ » Demanda gentiment cette fois-ci Emma.

«- _Il est trop tard._ » Dit Regina en souriant et pleurant presque, serrant dans sa main les clefs de la Bug.

La blonde ne comprenait pas où la brune voulait en venir. Elle voulait juste ses clefs et partir loin, surtout ne pas rester au pied de ce foutu pommier de malheur avec une femme qu'elle aimait et qui ne l'aimait pas.

«- _Trop tard ? Et bien non, juste que, pour tout le monde, il vaut mieux que nous oublions cet après-midi._

 _\- Tu me pardonneras ?_

 _\- Pardonner quoi ? Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner Regina, tu ne m'aimes pas et voilà tout, ce n'est pas grave, RENDS-MOI MES CLEFS !_

 _\- Si, c'est grave si tu ne me pardonnes pas ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?_

 _\- Si, enfin au nom de notre nouvelle amitié qui continuera sans doute après tout ça, parce que j'y tiens aussi... Donnes-les moi..._ » Tenta une nouvelle fois Emma en tendant la main.

«- _Je ne veux pas._

 _\- Bien._ » Acquiesça la blonde en prenant place à côté de Regina.

« _\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Emma... Tu... Si nous étions sorties ensemble à un moment, si... On avait osé au début, tu aurais brisé la malédiction, tu m'en aurais voulu, j'aurais brisé ton cœur..._

 _\- Il est sûr qu'au début ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée... Mais tout n'est pas obligé de finir en drame, on est pas obligées de tous mourir à la fin, on est pas un remake de Roméo et Juliette._

 _\- Ta mère m'aurait haï encore plus, tu m'aurais haï aussi... On se serait écharpées ou on aurait fui ensemble, ça aurait été affreux... Et Henry au milieu de tout ça..._

 _\- C'est un peu ce qu'on a vécu..._

 _\- On aurait eu le cœur brisé Emma, on ne s'en serait jamais remises, je serais resté la Méchante Reine et toi tu serais peut-être devenue aussi sombre que moi... Je t'aurais peut-être même tuée..._

 _\- Me tuer... Mais Regina.._. » Emma pausa un instant sa parole, un bref incertaine de bien analyser les propos de la brune, puis elle se tourna vivement vers elle. « _Tu m'aimes ? Non, tu m'aimes !_ » Conclut-elle avec affirmation et riant presque.

Regina la regarda brusquement, consciente à l'instant de ce qu'elle venait de révéler, sur son cœur qui aurait été brisé pathétiquement, elle s'était livrée et avait livré un amour qui ne datait pas d'hier.

« _\- Non ! Non et non.._. » Dit-elle en se levant et courant presque à nouveau vers sa maison.

Emma se leva, peut-être que Regina ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, après tout elle n'avait pas tort, cela aurait été bien difficile de vivre cet amour il y avait trois ans de cela, mais les choses avaient changées... Radicalement changées. Oui, elles s'étaient aimées au premier regard mais les choses avaient été si compliquées.

«- _Regina ?_ » Appela Emma en entrant dans la maison.

La porte était ouverte, le soleil illuminait le chemin vers l'extérieur. Emma marcha vers la porte en se protégeant de la luminosité, elle fit quelques pas dehors. Sur le capot de sa voiture, Regina l'attendait assise. Il n'y avait pas un autre spectacle aussi amusant et touchant. Cette femme qui détestait à la fois cette voiture et qui avait détesté cette femme blonde qui venait vers elle, incertaine, savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se dérober. Emma n'avait pas envie de recommencer son erreur à chercher à embrasser Regina, elle n'était plus certaine d'être dans son plein droit. Elle marcha lentement vers la brune. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, celui d'Emma était plein de questions et celui de Regina était larmoyant. Il fallut que Regina l'attire à elle, par le col de son horrible, oui cette horrible veste rouge, et applique ses lèvres sur celle de sa Sauveuse pour qu'Emma réalise soudainement qu'il n'y avait plus de questions, plus de tourments, plus de raisons de fuir et toutes celles de rester.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
